Parallels
by Maestus
Summary: Bruce noticed things. Like how Tony and Loki shared the same sort of issues and how it really wasn't surprising that despite everything Loki had done, Tony would still go and talk to him because at the end of the day, regardless of whether you were a billionaire, an immortal god or a monster, everyone needs a comforting shoulder at some point.


**Just to warn you guys, this is my first venture into actually writing for the Avengers fandom, though I've been reading in it for a while now (and the film was bloody awesome!)**

**I absolutely love Loki and Tony; of course the similarities were hard to miss and so this was born. It's told from Bruce's POV; hopefully no one is out of character. Can be seen as pre Loki/Tony slash or just pre Loki/Tony friendship. Anyway, enjoy (:**

**The awesome Leona-da-Quirm has drawn an art piece inspired by this story; go and check it out! - (qwanderer) . (wordpress) . com (slash) 2012 (slash) 06 (slash) 22 (slash) a-quick-avengers-sketch  
**

**It's also the image used for the cover image (:**

**UPDATE: Okay so some dude thought it would be okay to flame? Uh not cool man, not cool. While I respect your opinion, there was no need for the language you used or your attitude. If you don't like then don't read, simple as that; like I said we all have our own opinions and quite often they differ.**

**Title: Parallels**

**Summary: Bruce Banner noticed things. Like how Tony and Loki shared the same sort of issues and how it really wasn't surprising that despite everything Loki had done, Tony would still go and talk to him because when it came down to things, Loki was Tony's kind of guy. And at the end of the day, regardless of whether you're a billionaire, an immortal god or a monster, everyone needs a comforting shoulder at some point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. I _wish _I did - hell, I'd even settle for just Tony Stark - but I don't have the money nor the means necessary to hold him captive...**

* * *

When it really came down to it, Bruce Banner could read emotions very well, even better, perhaps, than people assumed him capable of. The thing was, when you spent every day trying to keep your own emotions in check, you began to notice the same signs in others, notice all the little hints that pointed towards a bigger picture - a secret, a hidden crush, a forgotten desire. He saw them all lurking beneath the personas people threw up as their shields.

As a result, it came as no surprise to him when, after they'd pulled Loki out of the hole the other guy had created for him (and, yes, he did feel rather guilty for that because the other guy sure could pack a punch), the so called world's biggest jerk Tony casually looped his arm around Loki's shoulders and dragged him over to the bar to 'fix him up that drink'. Cue the rest of their rather worse for wear team sharing confused glances not to mention some concern for the possibly psychotic Norse god is unchained and free to move at will. Bruce though, Bruce understands. And he understands that Loki won't be going anywhere.

Thor steps forward, a worried look in place. "Man of Iron, perhaps that is not the wisest route to..." he began only to be cut off by a languid wave of Tony's hand.

"It's okay, Twinkletoes, I've got this."

Thor blinks. Mind you, so do the rest of the Avengers because _Twinkletoes? _Where on earth did Tony manage to get Twinkletoes from? At the very least it distracts Thor.

Bruce sees a smile, albeit a small one, playing at Loki's lips and mentally agrees with Tony that, yes, he does have this under control. The fact that no one else seems to have caught onto yet is that both genius and god have a lot more in common than it seems. Sure, some problems they share might be a little bigger in Loki's case but when it all boils down, they're exactly the same.

Any common mug can tell Tony has daddy issues and it's not exactly a national secret that Loki has them too. And then there's the whole searching for acceptance thing as well (Yes, Bruce had noticed that; how could you miss it? And he was most _definitely _having a word with Steve because, Captain America or not, the constant put-downs he was constantly throwing at Tony were uncalled for, especially seeing as the genius, despite everything, absolutely adored Steve). Okay, maybe Loki's version of gaining acceptance had a few more repercussions than Tony's...

In fact, Bruce could summon up a whole goddamn _list _of similarities between Tony Stark and Loki just off the top of his head, similarities that the others all seemed oblivious to. So of course he isn't surprised when just mere minutes later a burst of unfamiliar ringing laughter startles them all. Natasha and Clint glance up from where they're trying to figure out the controls for the television they've just discovered, Steve spins from the board of equations he had been puzzling over and Thor...Bruce has never seen Thor look so outright awed.

Quietly (or at least as quietly as an Asgardian used to striding about in a manner that is both loud and impossible to miss), the blonde joins Bruce in staring at Tony and Loki where they now sit on one of the faraway couches, clearly bonding over a bottle of scotch and memories.

"I have never seen my brother laugh so freely," Thor murmurs and Bruce nods in response, intrigued by this turn of events. He was correct in the assumption that, attempts to destroy the world and defenestration aside, Tony and Loki would actually get on well. In another reality, he's fairly sure they would have been friends; hell, he's fairly sure they _will _be friends in this one anyway because Tony's not the sort of person to hold a guy's crimes against them.

This definitely goes to show when, just seconds after the burst of laughter, there is an Asgardian god breaking down in tears and Tony doesn't even hesitate in holding his arms open for the apparent villain to fall into.

On a completely different tangent, Thor looks like he's ready to go over and pound _Tony _into the floor; obviously family bonds still run strong there. Before such an incident can happen, Bruce rests a calming hand on Thor's forearm, silently conveying that now is not the time, and thankfully the god of thunder catches on.

It's somewhat humbling to watch a god cry, Bruce realises as the spectacle goes on. It really brings to the surface the fact that no matter what, they were all just people in the end; people who felt emotions and had needs and sometimes needed a comforting shoulder, regardless of whether they are an billionaire, an immortal god or a monster. He stops. And then a soft chuckle escapes him as it strikes him where he has been going wrong all these years in his efforts to control the other guy. Who could have guessed that it would take a self proclaimed genius philanthropist and a god bordering on the edge of criminal insanity to make him see that?

He makes the decision to leave them be from there and instead pushes Thor over towards the others, allowing Loki and Tony their male bonding in privacy.

Whatever happens, by the time Fury arrives the pair are asleep, still in each other's arms for reasons best known to themselves, and Thor has given up puzzling over how his brother and the 'Man of Iron' ended up being so close. Nick, to his credit, takes it all in his stride and a few pictures as well, pictures that will most likely be making their reappearance in the foreseeable future. Then he, and all the SHIELD agents who came with him, end up joining the Avengers in watching whatever movie Natasha had picked out (it involved guns; that was all Bruce could really tell you about it) because "Let's face it, Loki ain't going nowhere for the foreseeable future, not with all of us and Stark's octopus tendencies". Besides, it seemed a shame to wake them.

Bruce made a mental note to warn the team that, in the foreseeable future, they'd probably be seeing less of the pictures and more of the real thing. He'd rather not have any more shoot outs, thank you very much.

* * *

**Reviews and con-crit are very much appreciated; I love the opportunity to hear what others think of my writing and whether there is anything to improve!**


End file.
